Fairy Tail PPG Style
by strawberryshortcakelover01
Summary: What if the PPG lived lives like Fairy Tail characters. Filled of adventure, mystery, love, darkness, and much more. Follow these girls if you dare.
1. credits

_**all credits belong to the creators of the ppg and/or ppgz plus i also don't own fairy tailso there i gave u credit so plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz don't sue me if your reading this ppg ppgz and/or fairy tail creator(s)**_


	2. Prologue

What if the PPG lived a Lifestyle as Fairy Tail

8 main characters

Brick has fire dragons slayer powers

Butch has earth dragon slayer powers

Boomer has water dragon slayer powers

Blaze has wind dragon slayer powers

Blossom

Buttercup

Bubbles

Bunny

All of the girls have multiple powers

Some of which are rare

blossoms power she likes to use the most is Fire god slayer magic

buttercups power she likes to use the most is Earth god slayer magic

bubbles power she likes to use the most is Water god slayer magic

Bunnys power she likes to use most is Wind god slayer magic

Their powers will be reviled throughout the story i'll try to follow the plot of fairy tail

Read if you want

I don't own anything

Not the ppg

Fairy tail

or anything else for the matter

heck I don't evenown the plot

I just came up with the idea to put two shows together

The pic is from google all the pics I get are from google

So I repeat again

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AT ALL

The couples won't come in for a while but they are

Reds

Blues

Greens

and

Purples


	3. The Meeting

I'm just warning you right here and now that the story wont follow the exact plot of Fairy Tail.

There will be many likes and many diffrences.

I'll try to follow the plot of Fairy Tail but when I type I let my imagination take control of th story.

I'll attempt to keep my imagination under control.

So I repeat again there will be many likes an diffrences in this story.

Also just for future notice the sky dragon and the wind dragon are 2 diffrent dragons and dragon slayer magic types

4 Sisters are currently in a clothes/magic store where they sell all kinds of clothes and magic used for clothes

All of these sisters are powerful magicians but keep their power from radiating off of them

2 Of those sisters 1 which is wearing purple. She has eye-catching curious violet eyes. Plus dark and smooth brown hair. The other 1 in blue. Has sweet bab-yblue eyes. And silky golden blonde hair. Are in the store both talking to the owner about getting something new and exciting.

Mean while 1 of the sisters partically wearing green. With forest green eyes. And black hair that goes down to about her upper back. Is fighting against the other sister about being in the clothes store. Mumbling about how she hates it there and the other 1 is dressed in pink. With outta the ordinary cotton candy pink eyes. Plus long orange hair. Horribly attempting to pry her sisters hands off the poor, innocent, now abused door.

Now lets get to the story

Buttercups POV

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

I hate it here

Why can't someone just kill me now

Stupid clothes

Stupid girly girl sisters

Stupid sales person being so slow

"N0 I don't want to I hate clothes." I screamed

"Buttercup come on it's just a clothes store." countered Blossom

"N0 I refuse to be seen even dead in a fricken clothes store dresses, skirts, and anything like that I refuse to go be forced into." Great now people in the street are staring. "What the HELL are you looking at don't you people have anything else to do with your pathetic lives? Go on get outta here or i'll end you myself."

They scurried away like the pathetic morons they are

"Come on BC your not getting anything! We learned the hard way not to put you in a skirt for no reason. I still have nightmares from that retched day. From your freak out. Gosh sometimes my bumm still hurts sometimes when I think about it. I though you knew better than to send people flying into space." She stated

"Really your not gonna put me into 1 of those torcher things." I questioned with hope shining in my eyes

"No not this time. Now will you let go of the door I don't really feel like replacing another innocent door." She explained/demanded

With that said I immeditaly let go of the poor innocent door that is now abused from my out burst

"Really really you made a scene for nothing!" said Blossom

"Yep" with said that we walked over to our other sisters that where clearly bored with nothing else new to them here "What up with you guys"

"Nothing new that we don't have so far" explained Bunny

"What you mean to tell me that there are no more clothing stores around here" yelled Bubbles

God Bubbles and clothes

"I'm sorry miss but most people around this town are travlers. Most don't like to buy clothes because they travel light. I built this shop to sell stuff to the people that happen to be passing by and need an emergency change. But since you yooungsters are wizards may i help you in the small magic shop. That I sell as a side bussiness." stated the old man who i'm guessing is the owner

"Oh man I came out all this way for nothing." sighned Bubbles

"Excuse me you mean you came all this way. What about me I was dragged here against my will. For crying out loud." I complained

"Oh sorry we came out all this way for nothing." Bubbles corrected with the look of sorrow and guilt in her eyes

"Now now don't say that little lady I have all the latest magic goods so let me show you after all some might intrest you." pushed the old man

"How about this colors magic it's very popular it lets you change the color of your clothes anytime you want." then the old man started changing the color of his cloths. Plus the was enjoying it. I could tell by the smile on his face. Gosh what is he a 6 year old girl playing dress up.

Bunny breathed in and out "We already have 9 of we really want magic wise is something that people don't usually sell. Like rings that can change a persons mood, Buttercup definatly needs a new aditude"

"Hey I heard that" I defended myself but I got ignored

"Or a rare container filled of lost or forbidden magic. Maybe even powerful gate keys." Bunny continued

Oh yah, I forgot to mention we can use spirit magic

Though we rarely use it

"Gate keys huh that's a rare request" Said the annoying old man. Then he pulled out 4 gate keys all of which are the little doggies.

Blossoms eyes shune up. Bubbles squealed. Bunny tried to take them for the oldie while screaming guve it to me give it to me over and over again. And I just said "Man you better give me that green 1 if you want to keep your shop and/or your life." He looked scared for a moment but then gained his composure.

"Yes ladies but these aren't really powerful." He announced

"I know, but I don't care. I really really want it." pleaded Bubbles

"So how much?" I questioned

"For all 4. I would say 20,000 jewels." He stated happily

That's when th room feel dead silent

"Excuse me how much?" Questioned Blossom

"I said for all of them it's 20,000 jewels." he awnsered

Yet another dead silence

Seriously does this old man think we are made of jewels

Then Blossom sat on the counter. Did a pose. Her legs hand on her head and elbow out. And asked/stated "Oh come on how much is it really worth surely you can cut me a deal." Then she added in a heartful wink.

Meanwhile

In the same town on a train

4 Brothers that go by the name(s)

Brick. With bold orange/red hair. And chrimsome red eyes . Wearing the coler red.

Butch. Mysteriouse dark green eyes. Bold black hair. In the color green.

Boomer. Shinning golden blonde hair. Along with dark blue eyes. Wearing the color blue.

And last but not least

Blaze. Wearing the color dark purple. Shaggy brown hair. And dark purple eyes.

Are on a train wih their cats. (Yes they each have a cat!)

Bricks cat has red fur and black eyes. Goes by the name Flame.

Butchs cat has green fur and black eyes. Goes by the name Bullet.

Boomers cat with blue fur and black eyes. Goes by the name Rosco.

Blazes cat with dark purple fur and black eyes. Goes by the name Sky.

(Don't ask why I just typed in the first names that came into my head)

No Ones POV

"Come on guys. Get up you can't stay here all day the train is going to leave any minute now." Said all 4 cats at th same time.

"Um are they okay." Asked someone that works on the train.

"Oh don't worry about them." Stated Flame

"They just have motion sickness." explained Rosco. While he pointed to the clearly very sick 4 teenage boys. That are all laying on the floor.

Just then the train started yet again

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Screamed the 4 Young men like they where being butchured alive.

Well lets wish them luck

Sometime later in town

Blossoms Pov

"Ugh I can't believe he only knocked off a 1,000 jewels." I yelled "That stuborn old geaser must be blind!"

" That trick usually works so much for using your feminine wilds." sighned Bunny

While we where walking down the stone path bridge. Well my sisters where walking. I was stomping like a mad dragon. Huh who am I kidding dragons don't excist. They're just fables. Anyway we heard alot of comotion going on. So we looked down on the edge of the bridge. And bamm there is a gigantic mob. All of which are surrounding something. Though I ca't seem to make out just what or who it is.

Suddenly 2 girls come racing by "Are you seriouse he's really here." screamed 1 girl nearly blowing out my ear drum. By the looks on my sisters faces she nearly blew out their ear drums too.

"Yes, it's salamandar." squealed the other strange girl that was with her.

Seriously why do so many people have to yell. Doesn't anyone have manners aroun-. "Wait salamander." I whisper. Huh i've heard that name somewhere before. But where?

"Huh as in the person who uses fire magic." Absent mindly questioned Buttercup

"Wait, the fire magic you can't even buy in stores." acknowledges Bubbles. While she claps her hands together.A happy/loving expression on her face. Huh she's head over heels already and she hasn't even meet the guy once.

"Wow" sighs Bunny.

"He's in this dead end town." I questioned

With the boys

."Man I can't believe we rode the train twice."complained Butch

"Would you stop complaining we are here to look for someone so stop annoying me." ordered Brick

"Bu-" started to complain but he instead got interrupted

"It's salamander." screamed a girl

"Do you thnk that could be HIM?" questioned Boomer

"Man are we lucky, lets go." stated/demande Blaze

With the girls

No Ones POV

4 ssters who are partically 1/2 of our young heros stand pushing their way through crowd of girls who are all their for 1 reason

T0

SEE

THE

0NE

AND

ONLY

SALAMANDER

0r so they though

Well lets continue on with this life changing day for the girls

It seems that Buttercup isn't to happy with getting pushed around by all these screaming idiotic girls as she says

Lets see what her thoughs are

Buttercups POV

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(4 minutes of getting pushd around and her ears being screamed in while trying to get to salamander later)

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

STUPID

IDIOTIC

SCREAMING

FANGIRLS

That's it I can't take it anymore

"Move your asses or lose your lives." I screamed

Huh much better

Bunny POV

Yep I was roght BC definaly has some anger issues that she needs to take care of

The girls tha where righ infront of us slide right outta the way

Gosh Buttercup realy i intimidating all she had o do is threaten them and they moved outta te way like scared babies

No wonder people call her Titania

Which is wierd because tht means queen of th fairies and we're not even apart of Fairy Tail We want to be 1 day though

Anywy i'm getting sdetracked again

When we got to the front I instantly feel inlove with who I sawl

I even had hearts in my eyes and my sistersdid too

Bubbles POV

0h god what has gottin into me all of the sudden?

Why is my heart beating so fast?

Is this LOVE ?

IS he the 1?

No 0nes POV

All of a sudden 4 boys come barging through the crowd along with their cats the 4 boys all screaming 4 diffrent names followed by the words 'Is it really you'

The 4 girls instantaneously are snapped outta the spell that they where un-noably ( i think that's how you spell it) in

"Huh who are you." asked the 4 boys together yet again

"Who an I you ask well I am the great 1 an only SALAMANDER" explained te supposive salamander

After that the 4 boys walk away without a wrdclearly disapointed

All the girls that re still under his spell are yelling at the boys and kcking their butts by defending as thy say The All Time Great SALAMANDER

"Now now girls let them go i'm sure they didn't mean anything by it." said the supposive Salamander.

He then wrote the red haired one an autograph and then red haired man (brick) Stated "N0 THANKS"

Then all 4 of the boys got beat up and Supossive SALAMANDER had to leave but he invited all the girls his party on his yatch as he floated away

"Who the heck was that guy?" asked Blaze

"I don't know but he was a real creep!" stated Bunny. The boys looked over to the voice that drove ther attention away from the retreating figure of the spposive salamander

"Thank you for your help." thanked Bubbles

Sometime later

Blossoms POV

God these boys eat like their wild beast that haven't eaten in centuries

I'm embarrased to evenbe seen inthe same room as them nothing less the same booth

God help me

"Um, soooooo . . . Brick, Boomer, Butch, Blaze, Flame, Bullet, Rosco, and Sky was it." questined Bunny while she tried to start a conversation to make this less awkward.

"Uh,Huh" attempted to say the boys but their mouths are to full to say anything

"Thanks you can slow down. We're not in a hurry." said Bubbles

"And food is flying everywhere." angrly mumbled Buttercup

Oh BC and her anger issues well at least she's not punching them

Yet

And I just got hit in the face with some sort of sause

Oh GOD

There goes the money I saved at that old geasures shop.

1,000 jewels down the drain to people that don't even have any table manners

"That salamandr guy was using a charm spell. To bring girls to think that their inlove with they have been baned for years. What I wnder is how he got it. He must've gone through alot of trouble to get that." I said stating the evidence

"We must've fallen victim to his spell." said Bubbles

"But thanks to you barging in when you did we totally snapped outta it." Bunny said expressing her graditude

"We know we may not look like it but we're wizards." said Bubbles. The boys nodded their heads in undrstanding."Tho, we haven't joined a guild yet or anything."

"Tho we're thinking about joining Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel, or Raven Tail." blabbed Bunny

"Bubbles and Bunny stop annoying these men with our personal lives." I scolded "Huh oh yah I almost forgot you guys came here trying to find some one didn't you. They nodded their heads.

No Ones POV

"We're looking for Igneel." stated Butch while staring at Buttercup

"Igneel who's that." questioned Bubbles while being stared at by Boomer

"He's a friend of ours. When our parents went missing a few years ago he saved us." explained Brick that was for some reason staring at Blossom

"You'll know himwhen you see him. Cause he's a dragon." blabbed Blaze while staring at Bunny

Bunny, Bubles, and Buttercup jus stare at the 4 young men like their crazy while Blossom burst out laughing and rolling on the floor

"You got to . . . kidding . . . me dragons don't even . . . exist."she laughs out in betwen giggles But the loks on the boys faces said diffrently. After a few minutes she was finally able to regain her composure."Okay say dragons do exist why would one just show up in th middle of town.."

Buttercup slammed the money down on the table. "Well it's about time for us to leave we have to get outta this dead end town."

As if on cue all of the guys screamed "Will wse you again."

Smirks creeped onto the girls face "Don't worry. I have a feeling that we will be seeing each other again sometime soon. And i'm NEVER wrong." stated Blossom

"You talk alot" unknowably stated Sky

"Ugh,why you-."said Blossom while she was being dragged away by her sisters "Next time I see you i'll teach you a lesson on why not to say stuff like that to a girl expecially me."

With that our young heros went their seperate ways for now


End file.
